Mrs Santana Claus
by CygnusOlor
Summary: What would your friends do for you?  Faberry  Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.


Mrs Santana Claus

A Faberry Christmas Special

Throughout all the halls of McKinley High, festively upbeat Christmas music floated through the sound system, completely against Coach Sylvester's demands. Upon every turn the walls were decorated in bright lights and glittery tinsel. Everything just screamed Christmas; the school board even went as far as to have a gigantic tree at the schools entrance, completely decked out with fairy lights and ornaments.

Everyone had that extra bounce in their step due to the close coming holiday, the only holiday that brought any actual cheer to the cow town of Lima, Ohio.

Quinn Fabray wasn't one of the bouncy students eagerly waiting for the day of Christ's birth, which she should being a devote Christian and all that. For the last two years Christmas had been horrible, she hadn't received the one thing she actually wished for, begged for. It wasn't like she never got any presents, no she was actually swimming in expensive gifts every year, but none of them were what she wanted.

What she really wanted more than anything couldn't be brought with money, well not legally. And she couldn't blame her parents for not attempting to gift her with her only Christmas wish, because she dare not mention it to them, it wouldn't matter if they were drunk off of Christmas spirit, they would surely send her away should she privy them to her hearts wishes.

So she continued her stroll through the bustling halls, making her way to her locker, where she was meant to be meeting her best friends, Brittany and Santana. Being back as Head Cheerleader made her life that little bit easier again, the masses parted making her journey that much quicker.

She found them, leaning against the locker next to her own, pinkies linked as normal. Santana only ever smiled gently towards her not so secret girlfriend, who talked quietly of the ducks she had seen fly past her bedroom window that morning; she was practically aglow with cheer.

"S. B." Quinn said, making her presence known to the pair. She would never admit it out load, but she was so jealous of the love her two best friends had for each other, and even though they had been best friends for so long, Quinn always seemed to feel like the third wheel when around the two.

"Quinton" Santana smirked back. Brittany waved happily with the hand that was linked with Santana's, so it looked a little awkward, since the brunette didn't seem to be making it easier for the blonde to wave.

"Will you stop calling me that, it's getting old." Quinn huffed. She couldn't quite recall the exact moment when Santana has started calling her a more masculine version of her name, but she didn't rightly care either, she just wanted her to stop.

"When you come out of that glass door closet, you can have your name back...Quinton." Santana teased, purposely trying to push Quinn's buttons, like normal.

"You aren't really one to talk about glass door closets. You don't even have a door on your closet; you might as well come out." Quinn snapped. She had no clue how anything she just said made any sense to her or anyone else. It was too early for this.

"Quinn! What do you want for Christmas?" Brittany suddenly asked interrupting before a full out bitching match could start yet again this week. "S is getting me a duck...a real one." She grinned, knocking her head against Santana's affectionately.

To the blonde's question, a deep full body blush answered. Oh she knew just what she wanted for Christmas, but saying it out loud was just too mortifying to even think about, even though when she really thought about, Santana and Brittany were the only ones who could possibly make her wish come true, but then again it still wouldn't be legal.

"Well are you going to tell the lady what you want for Crimbo or what?" The Latina asked impatiently.

She needed a moment to think through the pros and cons of requesting what she really wanted from Christmas. She could not tell them and be given something she doesn't really want and then go another year living of fantasies, or she could get over her embarrassment and tell them what her Christmas wish was.

The latter came with two very different outcomes. One being they laugh and call her insane and then continue to tease her, or they could take her very seriously and go above and beyond to get her gift. She wasn't going to get her hopes up, seeing as this was Santana she was thinking of telling.

"Well B, looks like she doesn't want one." Santana stated having felt that she had been kept waiting for long enough.

"No! No I want something...I just don't think it's something you can give me or that you would give me willingly." Quinn mumbled at the end.

"Oh hell no, I don't share. Get your own hottie, home wrecker." Santana snarled, pulling a slightly shocked and confused Brittany close to her side, all the while glaring at a fish imitating Quinn Fabray.

"I so didn't mean anything like that." Quinn screeched appalled it was even a thought in the brunette's mind. "And I haven't wrecked any homes or relationships, so that name isn't even valid Lopez!" She hissed in defence.

"Well you better keep it that way." Santana huffed, relaxing her hold on Brittany a little bit. "So what is it you want?" she asked, actually curious this time around.

Feeling completely ridiculous, Quinn couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. She moved forward, towards Santana, who leaned back scowling at Quinn. Scoffing, Quinn pulled the Latina back towards her and whispered her wish into the ear of her best friend.

A few moments of silence followed as Quinn pulled back, watching for her best friends' reaction warily. And then like a bomb it hit her, the almighty bellowing laugh that erupted from the brunette. A reaction that made Quinn blush and shrink back into herself. Upon seeing this Brittany hit Santana in the stomach with the back of her hand. Even though she didn't know what Quinn had said, it was clearly something she was sensitive about, even she could see that.

"I'm sorry, sorry. Are you serious?" Santana asked looking at the blonde oddly, after she had got a hold of herself of course, in case Brittany got mad.

Shyly Quinn nodded her head, while looking at the floor, not quite brave enough yet to face the probably disgusted face of her best friend.

"You know that it's like impossible right." Santana said surprisingly softly. Well she wasn't completely heartless after all and this was her best friend was kindergarten she was talking to, other than Brittany of course.

"Yeah I know, I've wanted the same thing for two years, but you asked what I wanted and I thought if I never ask anyone then I will never have any chance of getting my wish. It's not like Santa is real, so I'll never get it by magic." Quinn sighed completely put out, yet again. Disappointment was a pain to deal with, but she should be used to it by now.

"Sorry Q." Santana sighed, putting a comforting hand on Quinn's sagging shoulder. Figuring the blonde needed time to herself, Santana took Brittany by the hand and led the other girl towards her first class, leaving Quinn to think.

"It's just another year." Quinn whispered, leaning her head against the chilled metal of her locker.

24th December 2010

Judy Fabray pranced around the Fabray household merrily, dusting anything that had a flat surface. The sight of her mother dancing and singing around the house was embarrassing, Quinn was glad nobody was walking past her home to witness such a jolly display, but her mother's happiness did warm her aching heart a little.

At least someone found some joy in this holiday.

The day was spent preparing some of the food that would be presented as tomorrows feast; this was the only part of Christmas time that Quinn still enjoyed. The time spent helping her mother around the house. Her father was settled in his leather lounger, comfortable watching the best of the season's NBA games. This was tradition in the Fabray house, one that each member is happy with.

The later it got the lazier Quinn became, trying to keep up with her hyperactive mother for the majority of the day didn't come without backlash. She was completely worn out, although she refused to go to bed first, inside she was content basking in the warm glow of the fireplace, as she watched the final credits of 'It's a Wonderful Life'.

"That's it for us princess, don't stay up too late. Goodnight." Her father and mother came over, each placing a kiss on her head, bidding her goodnight and retreating to their bedroom, looking to rest up for what tomorrow would bring.

Suddenly with her parents gone, Quinn wasn't as tired, instead she felt sort of restless, like there was something she was supposed to be doing. Before she knew it, it was approaching ten o'clock. Knowing there was nothing left for her to do, and no amount of wishing was going to bring her, her desire, so she too decided it was time for bed.

She had just gotten to the bottom of the large stairway, when there was a light knock on the door. Quinn stopped dead in her tracks, one foot slightly lifted to reach the first step, while she looked at the door in disbelief.

Who would be at her door at this time of night on Christmas-eve? Caution was a definite in this case, so slowly and soundlessly she made her way to the door, peering through the peep hole.

Seeing that it was only her very best friends baring a very large gift, she sighed with relief and unlocked the multiple locks on the door, swinging it open for her friends to come in from the cold.

"Does this look light to you?" Santana asked in her usual attitude filled tone.

Quinn shook her head in the negative; surely something that large was quite heavy.

"Then get out of the way." The Latina snapped again, before moving past Quinn. Leading Brittany, who was holding up the back end of the box with a large grin, up the stairs and into Quinn's room? Miraculously this was all done quiet enough not to wake the elder Fabray's.

Confused as to why they were putting her present in her room and not under the tree, Quinn quickly followed the pair up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

When she got to her room, she watched silently as Santana and Brittany very carefully lowered the gift wrapped box to her carpeted floor. It must be quite fragile if they were being that gently with it, she was tempted to rush over and rip it open, eager to see what her two best friends had brought for her.

"What..." Quinn started.

"No. And you don't touch that box until the morning you understand me Fabray?" Santana said seriously, staring right at Quinn. The effort of carrying the heavy box was evident in her quick draws of breath.

The curious blonde just nodded obediently.

"Merry Christmas Quinn, enjoy." Brittany said winking as she followed Santana back out of the house, leaving Quinn staring at the box in her room with wide eyes.

The only way she knew she would be able to resist temptation was to go to sleep and wake up at a time when she was allowed to open her intriguing present.

She slept soundly, till a rustling noise broke through her dream state and woke her up to reality. Groggily she pulled herself up on to elbows, enough to look around her room, in search of the nuisance that woke.

Not being able to hear it again, Quinn started to get comfortable again. And she almost had it until a muffled groan was heard. Now she was wide awake, her eyes darting around her darkened room on high alert.

"Hello?" Quinn whispered, even though she was hoping that there would be no reply. Cautiously she shuffled to the side of her bed, reaching over just enough to flick the switch lighting up her bedside lamp.

Having the lamp shed a gently glow into the room, didn't make her feel any better, it actually looked a little creep with the faint glow bouncing of the walls.

A louder muffled noise made Quinn jump, gathering her courage she got up out of bed and approached the middle of her room. The rustling was coming from near her closet...where her present sat shining like a beacon of temptation.

Slowly Quinn dropped down onto her knees and then shuffled closer to the box. When she got with reach of it, she looked over towards her clock, a toothy grin spread across her face. It was officially Christmas day. Quinn's fear was taken over by the utter excitement she felt knowing she could now open her present.

Just as her hand touched the box, it rocked, which made her squeal and fall backwards from the shock.

"Holy Shit." She breathed. Then realising what she said, she gasped and slapped her hand over her offending mouth. Quickly she looked around, listening to see if she was heard by one of her parents, even though she knew they couldn't have heard, their room was on the other end of the hall, but one could never be sure.

She started wondering what the hell was in the box; it had to be alive at least. Boxes didn't jolt around just on their own, maybe a puppy? It couldn't be what she had originally asked for, because it was most definitely illegal, well it would be with Santana involved.

Her curiosity got the better of her once again as she charged at the box, ruthlessly tearing the nicely decorated box apart. Finally she was done the bare box; her shaky hands were position to lift the lid.

Taking one deep breath Quinn lifted the box; wide brown eyes stared back at her in shock. Startled Quinn slammed the lid back on, she started panting as panic set in.

She had a bound and gagged Rachel Berry tucked away in a box, in her room...this was so unbelievably unreal. And most definitely against her human rights no doubt.

When she settled down again, she realised she felt sort of giddy. She finally got her wish, and it was all thanks to her morally corrupt best friends.

Steeling herself for inevitable lecture and rant she was about to receive from the short brunette, well when she was unbound and un-gagged.

Lifting the lid back off, she set it aside softly. Quinn then reached into the box and pulled the ball gag from Rachel's mouth. She shuddered to think what that particular gag had been used for previously.

"Oh thank the heavens it is you Quinn. I thought I was in some real peril for a few minutes then." Rachel said as soon as the gag was removed, her jaw ached, but she wouldn't let that stop her.

The gently smile on Quinn's face confused her completely, not to mention the look of content in the blonde's eyes. It would appear as though Rachel's appearance in the box brought some actual happiness to her high school tormentor.

"Hi." That was all Quinn would say, her brain was failing her. Her best friends had more than likely gone out of their way to get her Rachel Berry for Christmas. She was beyond happy, she was bloody ecstatic.

"Oh right, yes, hello Quinn. If it's not too much of a bother, would you be so kind as to unbind me, I'm starting to cramp up you see. I believe I might have been in here since earlier this evening. I don't really remember much." Rachel rushed, wincing as her leg muscles pulled horribly.

"Yeah." Quinn answered dreamily; she wasn't quite with it just yet. She had never even imagined having Rachel Berry bound and gagged in her room, and she was actually witnessing the real thing.

Quinn surprised Rachel with how gentle she was whilst untying the tough knots securing the small girls hands behind her back.

A sigh of relief flew from Rachel's mouth as soon as she felt the release of her hands, her arms that were tugged backwards moved automatically from their force position. Her wrists were a little red from the where Rachel had been tugging against her restraints, but other than that she appeared to be unharmed.

If Quinn wasn't so grateful towards her friends for gifting her with Berry, then she would have been straight at them looking for blood. Nobody manhandled her Rachel without her permission and even then there were orders to be gentle. Quinn wasn't cruel after all.

"Thank you Quinn. Now if you don't mind, I must be getting back. I'm sure my fathers have already called every possible law enforcement agency available due to my absence. I was only out to get cranberry sauce after all. I wasn't expecting to be kidnapped by my fellow glee clubbers." Rachel said as she smoothed out her skirt and jumper.

"But you're mine now." Quinn replied dumbly, she was only meant to think it. She was a straight A student, she knew she couldn't own a person against their will.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked blinking in disbelief. Surely Quinn Fabray didn't just stake some form of claim on her. No she wasn't that lucky...was she.

"You were in a box, gift wrapped and my name was attached. So you were gifted to me, meaning you're mine?" Quinn answered questionably; it wasn't like she was expecting Rachel to except her reasoning.

"...I don't think kidnapping works that way Quinn." Rachel replied shakily, Quinn was getting a little too close.

"It does on Christmas." Quinn stated, before launching herself at Rachel, who squeaked when she was knocked backwards due to the surprise of the added weight.

Luckily Quinn was aware of the weight difference between the two of them and had readied herself for the fall. One hand was shielding Rachel's tender head from the impact with the floor, which would be unavoidable. And the other was used to take the brunt of the fall; it would hurt, but better her hand, than her heart.

Having landed hard, Rachel was shocked to find that she was able to breathe with ease, meaning Quinn hadn't crushed her. The blonde's consideration was astounding.

The only reaction Quinn had shown from the fall was the slight wince as her hand throbbed. She got over it quickly; she had to if she was going to take Rachel off of her guard.

Soft lips suctioned together. Rachel's eyes shot open with even more shock, her mind was scrabbled as plumb pink lips moved against hers. She kept her eyes open just long enough to ingrain the peaceful look upon Quinn's face as she kissed her, into her mind. She then melted into the kiss when her eyes flickered shut.

"I've been wishing for you Rachel." Quinn whispered as she pulled back, hazel eyes darted over Rachel face.

"You could have just asked Quinn." Rachel laughed leaning up and kissing Quinn's nose sweetly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Quinn asked blushing. She might just really owe Santana a massive favour for this one.

"Merry Christmas, Quinn Fabray." Rachel giggled, she then pulled Quinn down, melding their lips together again, the delicacy was memorising. This may not have been what Rachel had imagined for this Christmas, but she couldn't have asked for more. One thing was for sure, she would have to start thinking of a new birthday wish.

~'~ Merry Christmas Everyone ~'~


End file.
